


The Stillness Still

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, OTP Feels, Porn with Feelings, Sleepiness, blame nonnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: "Fair warning," Poe mumbled, as arousal swamped him more and more, as he opened up to breaching fingers, "if I fall asleep, it's not personal."Finn laughed. The sound shook the bunk and rippled through Poe, left more tingles in its wake."Not joking, buddy.""I know," Finn whispered.Sleepy post-mission reunion sex.





	The Stillness Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticproportions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/gifts).

> Written for the prompt "falling asleep with the dick still inside".
> 
> I've had "[You Are the Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e-LF21yFWM)" on my mind for weeks now ("I'm very scared for this world/I'm very scared for me") so that's where the title comes from.

The stillness still that doesn't end   
But slowly drifts into sleep

It was a long, intense mission during which everything went wrong, sometimes multiple times in different, but still very wrong, ways. That Poe, bruised in about a thousand different spots and battered all over, even made it back to rendezvous was fairly miraculous.

That Finn was there, rather than out on his own mission, was beyond miraculous. He'd come in early, just as Poe dragged himself in late; he'd been as successful as Poe was not. Ebullient, where Poe was dejected — until they saw each other and Finn grabbed him to kiss him, and then Poe was still dejected, sure, but also exhilarated. _He made it back_ and here was this guy lifting him off his feet, kissing him hard, backing him up against a crumbling wall to grope and manhandle him.

"Put me down," Poe said, tugging on the back of Finn's jumper, his hands eager to find warm skin and muscle. "Man, c'mon —"

Finn was laughing as he pulled back. He licked his lips and grasped Poe's waist and ground their crotches together. "Not stopping. Don't want to. _Don't have to._"

"I'm not stopping you, just —" Poe looked up and down the passage. "Let's find somewhere more comfortable? Preferably horizontal."

"Poe Dameron, interested in discretion?" Finn pried open one of Poe's eyes, then the other, pretending to check for signs of concussion. "You sure you're okay?"

"Getting better, jackass. Just want to lie down."

Holding Finn by the wrist, Poe stumbled forward. He couldn't find his balance between the exhaustion dragging him leaden and slow and the exhilaration buoying him up. Everything tingled, from both numbness and thrill.

He expected they'd make out for a while, maybe dry hump like kids. If he got a sudden rush of energy, an infusion from the Sexier side of the Force, a handjob could be a thing. He did, after all, want his hands on Finn, pretty much all the time. And when they found an open bunk with a door that sort-of latched, that was how it started: lying on their sides, stripping and groping, kissing so much that their lips buzzed and tongues tired.

"You seem pretty happy," Poe mumbled at one point. He was down to his singlet and one sock, and he kept pushing against Finn, seeking more contact. Finn smiled against Poe's neck and worked at Poe's ass, lifting one cheek and teasing the crack.

"Could be happier," Finn replied and bit at the junction of Poe's neck and shoulder. He thrust against Poe. When Poe lifted his leg to make room, Finn thrust harder. 

The _prospect_ of sex exhausted Poe but, then again, he was already exhausted. It all seemed very complicated at the moment. On the other hand, _Finn_. Finn was happy and that wasn't something to sneeze at or snooze through. He rolled around until his back was up against Finn's front. "Go on, get happy, then."

Finn pulled him closer, making Poe twist and reach to kiss again, and gave him fingers to suck and slick up.

"Fair warning," Poe mumbled, as arousal swamped him more and more, as he opened up to breaching fingers, "if I fall asleep, it's not personal."

Finn laughed. The sound shook the bunk and rippled through Poe, left more tingles in its wake.

"Not joking, buddy."

"I know," Finn whispered. He nudged Poe's leg up as he rocked his hips. "Thank you for —" He stopped, wheezing, to push inside.

"No thanks necessary, always a pleasure —" 

At some point, they'd taken to adopting old-fashioned expressions of courtesy in bed. It was partly ironic, partly sincere, funny-amusing in a way that was also true. Poe had probably started it, honestly (_most grateful my good man for the excellent fellatio and unexpectedly frisky fingering!_) but Finn took it up easily.

Poe bent at the waist and pushed back on Finn's cock. The sudden heat of it suffused him, made him dizzy despite lying down. He forgot courtesy as his vocabulary broke down to grunts and curses. "Fuck."

"I got you," Finn kept whispering, thrusting deep and slow. He had one arm wrapped around Poe's chest, mouth on the nape of Poe's neck. His joy and relief drove him deeper; he'd tell Poe about his adventure later Just now, he clutched onto Poe and pushed deeper yet, stroking Poe's cock as he thrust. 

Poe, who usually prided himself on being an enthusiastic participant in (if not initiator of) sexual fun, was too tired and clumsy to do anything more than enjoy. He had to let himself relax into being thoroughly appreciated, used, and _taken_. He gasped and moaned when the pleasure took a sharp edge, he went rigid and breathless when he came, pumping over Finn's palm, he even groaned some more when he heard Finn suck his own fingers clean. He rode, or was ridden, into a billowing warmth that swaddled him up. He meant to say something; Finn laced their fingers together as he fucked in and out.

Poe slept, like the dead he'd almost become, back on the mission. There were incoherent dreams, snatches of larger stories, a lot of flying as well as floating in a hot spring. When he woke, he was unsure what time it was but was certain that he'd been asleep for hours. Sleep had pinched hours and hours out of his perception.

He was half-smothered by Finn's sprawled body. His ass ached, sort of sore but not terribly so. They were both sweaty, skin adhering, and Poe's mouth was dry despite the puddle of drool on the bedding. He tested Finn's waking state by pushing up a little. That's when he realized Finn was still half-inside him. He was still relatively full.

Finn was murmuring now, rubbing his face against Poe's shoulder blade. His murmurs shifted, slow as their hips, into fragmentary moans when Poe bore down on his cock.

His eyes weren't open yet. He didn't know if Finn was even conscious. They resumed anyway, Finn's cock warming and swelling, pushing in, as Poe braced a hand underneath himself. He fucked himself backward onto Finn. He took it slow at first, then sped up, until Finn's arm tightened around his chest and Finn said, thickly, "Get on top?"

"Yeah, okay, just let me —" Poe was too sleepy to figure out the choreography of that, particularly since he didn't want Finn to pull out. His hole was stretched and _perfect_, aching just this side of too much. Moving around seemed like way too much trouble, frankly. "Or we could stay like this?"

Finn kissed the side of his neck and worked his hips, the angle shifting until Poe's prostate lit up and Poe quivered, gasping. 

"Yeah," Finn said and did it again, and again, all the answer Poe needed.


End file.
